Distractions and Word Games
by Rainstorm03
Summary: Tony convinces Ziva to play a game with him. Better than it sounds!...i think...TIVA fluffy-ness


**I know im supposed to be working on my other two stories but ive been hooked on NCIS for the past month and really really wanted to write something for TonyxZiva cuz they're cute together =3**

**Heh, sorry if the characters are ooc...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Wowwie gee, what a day this has been..."_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo thought sarcastically to himself.

There had been no case today. To tell the truth, not much of anything had happened today.

There had been paperwork. Mountains and mountains of paperwork.

But Tony had been long finished with his share though, so for the past hour, he had had nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and steal glances at his beautiful Israeli partner, sitting across the bullpen from him, lost in her own paperwork.

It had been about a month since he had come to terms with his feelings for her. He had finally realized he was undeniably, madly, head-over-heels in love with Ziva David. Not that she would ever care, but for now he could live with that. Deep inside though, he knew that it would eventually it would drive him insane. So all he could do at moment was pray for some sort of a miracle and hope that the day she finally got him to snap was nowhere in the near future. Unfortunatly he had a feeling that that would not be the case. How can you work with someone you love everyday, be so close yet so far, and even hope to remain sane? It was an impossible task that he was being asked to do.

Two quote came to mind. He wasnt sure where he had heard them, probably in one of the thousands of movies he had seen, but to him they meant so much more than justs lines from an old film.

One went: _The worst way to miss someone is to have them sitting right beside you and you know you can never have them._

The other went: _Its hard to wait around for something you know will never happen, but its harder to stop when you know its all you ever wanted._

Everyday for the past month he had been cursing that ridiculous rule number twelve. He knew it didnt matter what he thought though. She didnt feel the same way about him that he did for her.

Or so he thought...

Switching on his computer, he smiled as he found that Ziva was signed into the IM program that the NCIS team shared. She just wasnt doing anything on it because she was too focused on her paper work.

His smile quickly changed to a grin as he sent her a message.

**T. DiNozzo:** hey whatcha doin?

Apparently noticing the movement of his message appearing on her screen out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to the side to glance at her screen, before giving Tony a look that sarcastically said 'Really? We are five feet away from each other...', before rolling her eyes and typing back.

**Z. David:** Paperwork. Just like I have been for the last several hours, Tony.

Tony's smile only widened at her uncharacteristic compliance.

**T. DiNozzo:** wow that sounds boring! want me to distract you from your tiresome work with my charming smile and sexy body?

Ziva glared at him but Tony could definately see a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

**Z. David:** Well, considering you do not possess either of those qualities, distracting me is going to be quite difficult for you, yes?

Tony looked up at her as he placed a hand on his chest, an expression of mock hurt on his face, before grinning at her again and replying.

**T. DiNozzo:** face it Zee-vah, you only like me for my body! but seriously, wanna play a game or something? i know this word game thats pretty fun :)

Ziva gave him a serious look from across the bullpen.

**Z. David:** I have work to do, Tony. Why don't you bother McGee for a change?

Tony rolled his eyes.

**T. DiNozzo:** becuz McGeek isnt half as much fun to 'bother' as you are! please Zee? just one game?

He gave her the best puppy eyes he could muster, knowing she would eventually give in.

Ziva sighed as she leaned back and ran her hand through her hair, before sitting back up and typing her reply.

**Z. David:** Fine, Tony, how do we play?

**T. DiNozzo:** ok, the rules are whoever comes up with the best quotes out of five rounds wins. oh and whoever loses buys the winner lunch tomorrow!

Ziva gave him a peculiar look over her computer but then smirked.

**Z. David:** Okay, quotes about what?

Tony pondered for a few seconds.

**T. DiNozzo: **ummm...how about...love?

He heard her scoff before replying.

**Z. David: **Love? How cliche. Well, I think you just exploded all your chances of winning this game, DiNozzo.

**T. DiNozzo:** ok, first off, its "blew your chances", not "exploded your chances", and secondly we'll see about that! i think ill be better at this than you think i will be ;)

**Z. David: **Whatever.

**T. DiNozzo: **alrite, who goes first?

**Z. David: **I will.

**T. DiNozzo: **k, take your time ;)

She seemed to think for a few moments before typing back.

**Z. David: **_Some people say you only fall in love once, but everytime I hear your voice or see you smile I fall in love all over again._

Tony felt his heart clench in his chest. The way she had used "I" and "you" made it seem like she was talking about him. It made him have to convince himself that it was just the way the quote was wrote. He wished it was about him though...

**T. DiNozzo: **wow, right into the deep stuff on round one, huh? okay let me think a second...

**Z. David: **You think? Wow, that is a big electrocuter there!

He grinned again, letting out a soft chuckle.

**T. DiNozzo: **ha ha very funny. oh and "shocker" is the word you are looking for...

**Z. David: **Whatever! Hurry up and go!

**T. DiNozzo:** alrite, alrite just a second umm...

**T. DiNozzo: **_Sometimes I wonder if life is really worth it, then I see your smile and know that it is._

She seemed to contemplate something for a few seconds, her eyes containing an emotion he couldnt quite place, before she responded.

**Z. David: **Hm, not bad. A lot better than I had expected...

**T. DiNozzo: **see! im not that bad at this!

**Z. David: **...But I still won!

**T. DiNozzo: **what! no way!

She grinned mischievously at him from her desk.

**Z. David: **Should we get McGee's opinion?

Tony gave a drawn out sigh before replying.

**T. DiNozzo: **fine, fine you can have this round...

**Z. David: **That is what I thought. Your turn to go first.

**T. DiNozzo: **k, just a sec...

Tony sighed again, running his fingers through his hair.

**T. DiNozzo: **_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was totally out of my control._

She seemed to freeze slightly as she read the message he sent her, the emotion he had seen earlier becoming more evident as it swirled in her gorgeous brown eyes. "_Oh shit, is she starting to catch on that I'm not just pulling out random quotes?"_ Tony thought nervously. It was true, the quotes he was using were not random but ones he had read and thought of her. Could she possibly know that he was indirectly admitting how he felt about her? Then again, her quotes seemed pretty personal as well, was she admitting how she felt about someone as well? How she felt about him, maybe? It was only wishful thinking but it was just enough to cause his breath to catch in his throat.

Across the room she cleared her throat softly and then swiftly moved her long beautiful fingers across her keyboard.

**Z. David: **That's...that's really good, Tony.

**T. DiNozzo: **thank you :)

**Z. David:** You're welcome. My turn. One second please.

He smiled at her from across the room, telling her to take her time with his eyes. Just another one of their wordless conversations that they had many times a day.

**Z. David: **_I could fill a thousand pages telling you how I feel but still you would not understand, so now I leave you without a sound, except my shattering heart as it hits the ground._

Tony felt as if his heart was thrashing about in his chest. Whoever she was talking about was hurting her. The thought alone was killing him inside and out. He tried to make eye contact with her but she refused to meet his gaze as she continued to stare at her computer screen.

**T. DiNozzo: **wow Zi, thats...that really sad...

**Z. David: **Yes...I believe you won that one though.

**T. DiNozzo: **really?

**Z. David:**Yes. Next round. My turn to go first.

**T. DiNozzo: **alrite, go ahead :)

He heard her swallow noisily from where she sat from behind her desk. She seemed nervous for some reason.

**Z. David:** _And after all of this I'm so confused. I am still not sure how I feel about you, I still don't know if you ever cried over me like I cried over you. But I am certain of one thing: I will never find another you._

Tony nearly groaned in agony as a pain tore through his heart. He was now positive that she was talking about someone, and whoever it was, she thought she had lost him, and it was hurting her.

It felt odd being in love like he was with his partner right now. He had only ever truely loved once and even that wasnt as pure as it felt right now. Ziva had always been there for him, just like he had always tried to be there for her. And even though he knew the longing in his heart would probably never be fulfilled, he tried to tell himself that he was gonna be okay, and that he could be content in just being in love with her and knowing she was safe. It was a good feeling even if it wasnt enough. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant never being able to make her his, he guessed that he could be okay with that.

"_Its amazing how much this woman has changed me over the years..."_ Tony thought to himself as he typed his reply.

**T. DiNozzo: **Thats a really good one Zee, but whats with all the sad quotes?"

She shrugged at him than replyed.

**Z. David:** Your turn.

He frowned before typing back.

**T. DiNozzo: **This one is for you Ziva :)

**T. DiNozzo: **_I love the way you look at me when I say something stupid. Its like you're about to get mad, but then suddenly, you smile._

For the first time in long while, she smiled. Not a smirk. Not a smug grin. An actual smile. The one he barely saw, but had the power to stop his heart dead in its tracks. Not knowing what else to do, he smiled back.

**Z. David: **Where did you hear that one?

**T. DiNozzo: **nowhere. i made it up.

She gave him a look that told him she didnt believe him at first, but then her gaze softened as she saw he was serious.

**Z. David: **Thank you.

**T. DiNozzo: **no problem. by the way, i love seeing you smile like that.

He smiled widely as she ducked her head slightly behind her screen, so he couldnt see her face. He was 98% positive though that she was blushing. He felt as though he had won the lottery. Getting Ziva to blush was no easy feat.

"_Aww, I embarrassed her!" _Tony thought to himself.

**Z. David: **I am going to say you one that one as well.

**T. DiNozzo: **WHOO!

**Z. David: **Don't get used to it. It will not happen again.

**T. DiNozzo: **ooh fiesty!

**Z. David: **Tony, are you forgetting our little conversation about what I can do to you with a paperclip?

**T. DiNozzo: **that sounds so kinky, Zee-vah! ;D

**Z. David: **TONY!

She looked up at him from behind her screen with a death glare. The only thing that lessened the scariness of it was the fact that she still had a lingering blush on her face.

"_If looks could kill though..."_

**T. DiNozzo: **okay, okay, im sorry! my turn right?

**Z. David: **Yes. Hurry up.

**T. DiNozzo:** okay...ummm

**T. DiNozzo:** _Loving you is like breathing. How can I stop?_

He saw her peak over her computer at him again, so he gave her the big smile, which caused to quickly pull her head back down.

**Z. David: **My turn...

**Z. David: **_I seem I have a problem. I think I've lost my heart. I can't find it anywhere, its like I'm searching in the dark, I was beginning to panic, wondering what to do, but then I remembered. I gave it to you._

Tony smiled at that one.

**T. DiNozzo: **i really like that one :) i do believe you have just won another round Officer David. your turn to go first again. last one with a tied score! hey, we're both pretty good at this!

**Z. David: **Told you not to get used to winning. Hang on, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't started this game in a second...

**T. DiNozzo: **strong words coming from someone who weighs half as much as i do ;)

Ziva crumpled up a ball of paper and threw it in mock anger at him, a playful smirk giving her away. Tony just laughed at her. Their actions went completely unnoticed by their co-workers, namely McGee.

**Z. David: **I could still kick your ass with ease...And you should not guess a womans weight!

**T. DiNozzo: **alrite im sorry, it wont happen again ma'am!

He heard her chuckle at his choice of words from across the room.

**Z. David: **It better not or I might have to hurt you. Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interupted...

**Z. David:** _As I lay there in your arms, I drew the letters "I love you" on your chest, thinking you weren't paying attention, but then you looked at me and said, "I love you too"._

He grinned at the thought. He could see himself waking up to that scene with her in his arms.

Glancing up at her, he found she was once again avoiding his gaze, but she was blushing again, so he didnt really care. Perhaps she was thinking the same thing he was. Wishful thinking.

**T. DiNozzo: **cute :) my turn...

He saw her roll her eyes as she propped her chin up with her right hand, gazing at the screen, and awaiting his next reply.

**T. DiNozzo: **_I'm jealous of every guy that has ever hugged you, because for one moment they had my entire world in their arms._

It took Ziva about a second to read what he had wrote before she looked up at him again, face flushed, wearing another one of those shy smiles he could never get enough of.

**Z. David: **I think...I like that one best...

He didnt know how long they held each other's gaze after that, but it seemed like a long time.

"DiNozzo! David! Go home!" Gibbs' harsh voice brought them out of their staring contest. "If we havent had anything called in by now, we probably wont the rest of the day. Keep your phones on just in case. McGee, you come with me, I need your help a little longer,"

"Got it, Boss," McGee called after Gibbs, who was already at the top of the stairs, as he scrambled after him.

Collecting their things in silence, they both made their way to the elevator.

Once inside, the two stood in an odd silence.

They had almost reached their destination when Ziva stepped forward and flipped the emergency stop switch.

He glanced at her quizzically, but deep inside he knew exactly what this was about.

"Tony..." she began nervously, which was a rarity for the ex-assassin.

"Hmm?" he replied, seemingly nonchalantly.

"Who...who is the girl you were talking about, you know...with the quotes?" she ask as if she didnt trust herself with what she was hoping was true.

Tony stared at her silently for a minute, watching her shift uncomfortably as she waited for her answer.

"Hmm...How 'bout this...I'll answer your question, if you answer mine first," he told her with a charming smile.

She seemed to contemplate his offer for a second, before agreeing, and sealing the deal with a hand shake.

"Alright, here's my question...Who were you talking about with the quotes?"

"Wha- ?... T-Tony, that's not fair! I asked you first!" she cried out, obviously irritated, yet he could just barely make out a bright blush on her face in the dim lighting.

He just stared at her anxiously and nervously, awaiting his answer.

She let out a shaky sigh as she ran her hand, which he now noticed was trembling, through her hair, before mumbling something too quiet for him to hear.

"What?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"YOU! God, Tony, how could you not see that I have been in love with you this whole time, that everytime I have had to watch you walk around those other bimbo girls, I've had to just smile, and pretend everything was okay, while holding back tears, and-" she cut herself short, realizing what she had just said as she struggled to regain normal breathing.

He stared her confused by her sudden anger before her word sank in. _She loved him._

In one swift movement he had her pressed against the elevator wall and had claimed her mouth with his own, causing her to gasp.

The passionate kiss lasted for quite a while, before Tony pulled back and whispered, "_There will never be a love quote that explains how much you mean to me, never a song that describes what I see when I look at you, and there's not enough words to tell you how I feel about you. You're just too perfect."_

He gave her another another passionate kiss, shorter than the last, but still perfect, before continuing.

"_I'll be there when the rest of the world walks away. I'll answer to your call at two in the morning when no one else is awake. I'll hold your hand if it'll put a smile on your face, because to you I am your everything, and to me you are even more."_

She stared up at him, biting back tears, an intense blush covering her face, with those beautiful eyes which were filled of emotion. Suddenly, she laughed, much to his confusion.

"You have a very complex way of saying 'I love you'," she smiled up at him, bright gleams illuminating her dark eyes. This time it was her that intiated the kiss. "I love you too..."

He grinned, "Yeah, its a DiNozzo thing."

Now wearing a grin to match his, Ziva wound her arms around his neck, while his hands found their way to her waist.

"I like it."

"Good, 'cause you'll be hearing it a lot."

"I think I can live with that."

Flipping the elevator back on, the two waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor, comfortable in each other's embrace.

"Oh, by the way, you own me lunch tomorrow," Tony told her, remembering their game. This earned him a playful slap to the shoulder.

"What? No way, I so won that last round!" she laughed, looking up into his eyes.

"You so did not!" Tony laughed back at her as the elevator door opened, "Fine we'll call it a tie."

And with that, the two ran out to his car, hand in hand, and went to his apartment to watch movies and enjoy one another's company.

Hours later as the movie ended, Ziva looked up at Tony from where she lay on top of his chest, and said, "_I think you and me were inevitable. You are the only one who makes me happy and the only one I can ever see myself loving. But if you break my heart again, I will kill you."_

Tony just laughed as she layed her head back down on his chest. He could feel her drawing the letters to three very important words with her finger right above his heart.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Zee."

And with that they fell asleep together on his couch.

* * *

_Back at NCIS_

Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee, and Ducky all sat watching their two friends in the elevator after Gibbs had told them to leave.

"Allllright, everyone pay up!" Abby said with a grin. "50$ to me and 50$ to Gibbs from all of you!"

"Good thinking monitering their IM conversation, Abbs," Gibbs grinned as well as his co-workers groaned as they fished out their wallets and pocket books.

"Why couldnt they have done this next week?," Jenny frowned.

"Or last week?," Ducky sighed.

"And since when does Ziva get on her IM?" McGee looked over at his favorite gothic scientist suspiciously.

"Oh, I hacked her computer and logged her in!" Abby grinned smugly at Tim. "I just thought they could use a little push!"

McGee sighed now out one-hundred bucks, "Well at least they're happy," he said as he watched the two sprint out of the elevator, hand in hand.

"You know, I didnt expect them to be like this...I mean they seem so...innocent..." Ducky spoke aloud, though he didnt think 'innocent' quite did the two newly formed lovers justice. Everyone seemed to agree with him anyway.

"Hey, uh, Boss?"

"What, McGee?"

"What about rule #12?"

Gibbs seemed to think for a second.

"Eh, I let them slide this time, but I give everyone here full permission to tease them mercilessly when they get back tomorrow."

They all agreed that it sounded like a good plan.

* * *

**Bleh...that was so corny...sorry...**

**I hope you liked it anyway =]**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
